


We'd All Disappear

by Azurame_Neve, Mauve Larkspur (Azurame_Neve)



Series: Our Choices [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Tragedy, Arranged Marriage, Character Death, Demons, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Reunions, Family-bloodlines, Fantasy, Gay Panic, Gen, Human Experiements, Identity Crisis (DCU), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Imprisonment, Insanity, M/M, May have a lot of blood and gore, Monsters, Multi, Mystery, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnations, School Life, Shounen, Spirits, Supernatural - Freeform, Torture, Tradegy, Twins, Urban Fantasy, Using Japanese names - Freeform, Violence, complicated relationship, messy timelines, tragic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurame_Neve/pseuds/Azurame_Neve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurame_Neve/pseuds/Mauve%20Larkspur
Summary: In this world that favors madness, we all crave for something we can never obtain."The world is a circle. Everything that comes, goes around."My name is Fujimiya Kazue, I too am wondering what am I doing with Life. Hop into my story, where I can say that everyone's falling down.Where to?I don't know.From where?I'd say from the heaven's broken gate but some of us rise from Hell.
Relationships: Amaya Mihoko & Amane Machiko, Chigusa Kai & Chigusa Mamoru & Chigusa Yori, Chigusa Kai & Fujimiya Mieko & Yasu Hibiki, Chigusa Kiko & Toudou Yuuto, Chigusa Mamoru & Chigusa Kiko, Chigusa Yori & Amane Machiko & Kirigaya Shunsuke & Sakae Taki, Fujimiya Kazue & Chigusa Yori, Fujimiya Mieko & Kamiya Asuka & Fujimiya Kazue, Kamiya Hiroki/Kamiya Asuka, Kirigaya Shunsuke & Sakae Taki, Kirishima Kana & Kirishima Kano, Miwa Subara/Sasaki Itsuki, Miwa Subaru & Sasaki Itsuki, One sided Kirigaya Shunsuke/Sakae Taki, One sided Sakae Tsubaki/Yasu Tsukasa, Past Chigusa Mamoru/Chigusa Keina, Past Kirigaya Shunsuke/Chigusa Yori, Past Yasu Hatsuki/Fujimiya Miho, Past Yasu Tsukasa/Amaya Mihoko, Sudou Atsuko & Sudou Akane, Yasu Hatsuki & Yasu Yuusuke & Fujimiya Miho & Chigusa Tsubaki, Yasu Hibiki & Yasu Yuusuke, Yasu Tsukasa & Yasu Tsubasa
Series: Our Choices [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721935





	1. What's Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> To where does one goes when all is over?
> 
> From where does one come to go??
> 
> We are born to be there, not because we want to. It's always because of someone else's wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has to move on, even with chains on their legs, dragging them behind. 
> 
> Everyone must walk forward because, in life that's to it, even if they aren't humans...
> 
> “Otherwise where's the fun with taking and not moving?”

**It's disgusting how we all hope for things that will never be true;**

**Lies, and lies all over again, it's a never-ending cycle.**

**For the happy end I wish for-**

**I'm falling with my eyes staring at the grey skies.**

* * *

_**Creak. Creak.** _

The window rattles against the wind. 

There is a woman with brown bob-cut hairstyle. She's alone when she seats and writes on a big table that looks like it is too big for one person.

"To the things that have yet to happen, I am staying here for a reason." As she mutters, she writes on a book.

The words she written slowly floats up, as if to wrap her safe. She writes and writes, no matter how, "I want to remember these fables,"

"May after the misfortune bring luck to those sad children." As she writes, the room slowly becomes darker despite the bright sunlight from outside. 

There's a picture frame at the middle of the table, there are so many faces there. Everyone looks so young and happy, with her in the middle but-

**~~Why is all she alone now?~~ **

* * *

**From the beginning, she knew.**

**They all had known-**

**_But no one wanted to admit._ **

~~**_The tragedy that killed everyone_**~~

* * *

Everything happened when Fujimiya Kazue turned 15 years old. It was funny how she always wished to grow up faster, to be a high school student because she wanted to go on an adventure. As if you are legal enough to travel once you're 15. 

_'Traveling sounds fun!'_ The voice in her mind would say in a sing-song way.

Kazue nods not knowing what else to say. Ever since she understood words, there was another voice in her mind. It sounds like a kid sometimes, but there were also times they sounded like they belong to an adult. Kazue asked her mother once and then, decided that her parents doesn't need to know and all her grandmother says is that, "This is destiny."

Just the night of her birthday, within her dreams, she had a dream of a “future” and it was crazy. Her grandmother said that this was something that was inherited from her mother's side. Her grandmother had more experience in this than her mother, and since she's living with her grandmother, Fujimiya Mieko, so it's fine because she could always ask later. Mieko would gladly teach Kazue as long as she asked.

Within the dreams, Kazue sees blurry flashbacks of people she doesn't know.

People she had never met before. People with their own shares of problem. It was like she's watching those old camera film being pulled into strings and the picture turns and becomes a movie.

_There's so much more things, that I wish to know in this world._

Kazue blinks, all of a sudden, she's in a place without any light. All she could hear is a voice, but it was different from the voice she hears in her mind.

_The things I never seen, the things I want to do._

A very cheerful, and achingly familiar voice of a girl, that's probably the same age as her. However, no matter how happy she sounded, Kazue's stomach feels upset and she feels nausea, to the point she keeps her mouth shut in case she does throw up.

_The world is so vast, the skies are so blue. I want to feel the wind, to smell the salty air at the beach one more time. There's so many things to life-_

Kazue stayed quiet, as she listens to the voice, trying to walk to where she thinks the voice are. 'There's bound to be something,' Kazue thinks and to her luck. There was a door ahead of her. A normal brown-colored door with a silver doorknob. Without any hesitations, she walks towards the door and holds the doorknob.

_**Twist**_.

Kazue goes into the room, and as soon as she step foot inside. There was a person, at the very far and opposite side of Kazue.

 _“Until the ends of the world, until the last second, nobody knows what will happen.”_ The person whispers as they looked ahead in daze, but Kazue could only see her back. The long dark brown hair that flutters in the air, even when there's no wind.

_**Click.** _

There was a clicking sound and the world around Kazue just brightens like someone turned on the lights, and turned them to the brightest level. As she squints her eyes, Kazue thinks the person is walking closer to her, but the blinding light within this room is too bright for her to see properly. 

_**Clack. Step!**_

There was noises of footsteps. As the person came closer, Kazue realized they were wearing a blue yukata. It's weird, Kazue notes but that's a clue she got. The voice in her mind hums, _"She isn't who you think-"_ and it makes Kazue even more curious on who is this person. Was it someone she knew?

“Hello?” Kazue called out hesitantly, and the figure halted. The figure ahead froze at their spot. 

‘Who is it? Why would they be in my dreams? What is the meaning of this? Does it even have a meaning?’ Jumbled thoughts and idea blossoming after an idea and the other.

The voice in the back of Kazue's mind whispers repeatedly, ' _There is always a reason,'_ and everything went spiraling. It was starting to make herself dizzy.

'This is not going good-' Kazue has to hold her breathe and try to calm down, everything's spinning and this feels so sick.

“I-” It's a voice of a girl and something in her heart tightens to the point that breaks Kazue's thoughts. Her stomach still feels like someone installed a washing machine in it and all it does is just spin and spin. 

'I can't breathe-!!' Kazue huffs as her sight blurred by tears, confused by why she was crying, and the voice in her mind just makes _'Tsk, tsk'_ noises as if disappointed at something.

“I am ----, Kae.” The figure continues to talk, slowly as if she was avoiding to shutter. However, even so, some of her voice couldn't be heard as they were covered by static noises.

“Why do you know my nickname that I used when I was young!?” Kazue blurts out, a bit shocked since nobody ever calls her _Kae_ except for—

The gears in Kazue's mind clashes and then they spin as if they finally fit. With a slow realization dawns upon Kazue, she looks up. Fighting the painful headache that remains, that grow stronger as she stare into the bright light, she immediately try to run to the figure ahead of her.

“You- you are-” Kazue shouts, very desperately as she tries to move forward but the distance between them wouldn't even budge or shorten. Her hand reaching out for a back that will never, ever be reached. When she realized that, tears flowed more, and her screams too won't be heard, like her pleas.

 _'Not in this lifetime,'_ The voice whispers, the whispers so soft that it won't be heard by Kazue's sobs.

_“I'm sorry.”_

Her voice halts Kazue into spot as her legs froze into the ground. She couldn't move and she panics. 

It was a chance.

Kazue desperately, looks up again, hoping to see _her_ but she ends up seeing a pair of eyes looking coldly back at her. The coldness and emptiness of those eyes terrifies Kazue, yet before she could say anything, a hand comes down aiming to crush Kazue's throat, suffocating her. She couldn't breathe as more tears blurring her vision, blearily she could see the figure's mouth moving, and she hears two different voices saying two different words before her vision turn black.

_**BAM!** _

Turquoise eyes blink awake to the slamming noise on her desk. Looking left and right, she finally realizes where she is. _'You're in class,'_ The voice in her mind chimes ever so usefully.

“Fujimiya Kazue! It's bad manners to sleep in class!”The teacher shouts. The teacher is a man with spiky blonde hair and cinnamon brown eyes. His name is Miwa Subaru, the newly appointed English substitute-teacher since their original teacher got into an accident and won't be coming back for another year. He nags, but the lecture doesn't enter Kazue's ears. It only clears her fuzzy mind.

“Tsu-...Yo-...” Kazue looked down as she mutters the words she remembers, with a confused face as she tries to recall the last two words she heard.

 _'They are all important,'_ A voice tells her but Kazue crushes the voice down and silence them despite their whines, because Kazue just couldn't recall the two words but remember they were broken. Kazue shakes her head, and pay attentions to Subaru who was teaching about the importance of English grammar. 

"You see, a word or two doesn't actually have meanings. It's only when the words connects to each other with the use of grammars, like 'and' or 'but', that it forms into sentences. The more the sentences stacks up, it becomes a paragraph. And eventually, it becomes a story." Subaru writes on the board, and the half of the students have lost interest. 

Subaru sighs, but continues to speak, "Humans are strange in a way, that they remember things with meanings. Hence, every story has their own meanings. A story is told so that we remember. The same with the legends, myths we have, and even rumors counts, as they are told and passed around, it changes whenever someone else tells it."

Kazue raised her hand, "And if the story stops being told?"

Subaru gave a smile that looks so sad, before looking at Kazue. _'He's not looking at you but something-'_ Kazue ignores and tunes out the voice in order to hear Subaru's reply, "Then, they get for-"

_**BRINGGGGGG!!!** _

And there goes the final school bell. 

“Alright, class dismissed. Remember to bring your home-work on Monday! Those who failed to hand in on time will get a homework penalty!!” Subaru says, sighing as no one was listening to him. The students already packing, some are already out of the classroom for club activities while the others are chatting leisurely. 

"Fine, don't do anything. Next week we're having a pop quiz that will take 30% of your final year exams." Subaru announces instead, and people who didn't hear them are their lost entirely.

Subaru frowns and sighs, gathering his files before walking out of the room thinking, 'Nothing is going my way today, what a bad day! I am way off the teaching schedule, could it go any worse?!' 

As if to agree to his own words, his phone in his pocket vibrates. Before he even took the phone out, Subaru has a bad feeling, and his bad feelings were never wrong.

Subaru stares at his phone and the caller's ID before cursing himself for jinxing it. Quickly walking away from the classroom, he picks up his phone and answers with a smile, "Hey, Taki! What's going-" before pausing as he puts up a frown, "Oh? You're transferring here?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kazue remained silent thinking as she slowly packs her books into the bag, until someone poked her shoulders. Kazue jumps, almost throwing her textbook onto the person, before pulling her hands back to herself when she turned to find two identical girls standing behind her. One grinning brightly while the other had a smug face.

These two are Kazue's childhood friends since she was 10 years old.

Kirishima Kana, the older twin girl with the smug face has short burgundy red hair and honey eyes while she looks hot-headed because of the red hair but she's calm yet mischievous and very protective of her younger twin. Kirishima Kano is the younger twin sister, having strawberry blonde hair but longer and ginger eyes, she's an angel compared to the older twin's pranks but she can be as scary with her very, _very_ bright smiles.

“Kana! Kano! How did you guys get here so fast?” Kazue exclaimed, a little shocked but still very happy. Kazue and the Kirishima twins's classroom has a distance of 2 blocks. The daydream she had before is totally forgotten.

“They ran when the bell started ringing,” Another girl walks to them slowly. She has long purple hair tied to a pony tail and brilliant violet eyes said before she sighs.

Her name is Sudou Atsuko, the current student council president although being a first year. She always like looking at their wrist sometimes, instead of their eyes and always somehow knows what kind of relationship problem they have. It also appeals that she is from a rich family and she always help others and she's a good friend because of the resource she has.

“Yeah! The teacher couldn't help but to sigh and said that since nobody will stay to _listen_ to him so in conclusion, there's no homework since everyone just gonna pretend that they didn't hear it.” A girl with short baby blue hair and magenta eyes said giggling, before looking up and reminds Kazue, "But there's a quiz for it next week so get ready for it. He made it sound important."

Kazue nods, taking a pencil to scribble it on her textbook.

The blue-haired girl's name is Amaya Mihoko. She's a friend of Kazue since middle school when they sat together as seatmates for a year. However, one thing special about her is that she _always_ knows the latest gossips and rumors around the school, usually they are more towards the supernatural genres but she has a knack for recommending the perfect stores and places. 

“Wow! That's kinda nice,” Kazue giggled while Mihoko shrugs and sighs, “You should be glad to have him as your teacher, at least you don't have a pile of homework.”

“Anyways, I wanna ask you guys something.” Kazue hesitates as she carries her bag, finally finish packing. All four girls look back at Kazue with such intensity that makes Kazue wanna back down.

"Mhmm? Do you wanna talk about it here and now, or when we go to the cake shop?" Kano questions suddenly before Atsuko claims, "Apparently there's a promotion for Buy 3 cakes free 2 cakes!"

Kana giggles and runs first while shouting, "We should hurry before it's all gone!" before the other four girls chases after her.

The once serious tense atmosphere disappears, as the girls enjoys the cakes. They laugh and talk about nonsense, little things that didn't mean much. They were having fun and the most calming it was, the more upset Kazue's stomach felt. Kazue waves it off as she thought she ate too much cake but the voice in her mind disagrees. Kazue was having too much fun to listen to the voice. 

As the sun starts to set, the five girls runs ahead laughing and smiling unknown to the darkness creeping behind their shadows. They walk together, before separating at junctions. The twins were the first to go, before it was Atsuko, then it was Kazue. Mihoko's house was strangely the furthest. 

In the end, Kazue forgets to ask abut her dreams. She only remembers when she got home.

Kazue mumbled after taking a shower, "There is always tomorrow," but the voice in her mind taunts her, _'Do you really believe in that?'_

She didn't know that choice of hers will make her regret this for her whole life, she should have listened to the voice when she could.

* * *

_**Drop. Drop.** _

Kazue sleeps that night and has another weird dream. This time, she hears droplets of water.

When she opens her eyes, she sees a place that resembles a prison. There was a room with steel bars and a lock. Water was leaking from above the ceilings, by the looks of emptiness, it looks like a jail.

There's a girl sitting within one of the rooms, behind the bars like a sinner. Kazue assumes that the figure is a girl because the figure has long silver-blue hair that reaches the floor, covering her face and body but not the arms and legs she used to hug herself. All she does was sob and cry, her arms visible with bruises and red stains are all over on the stone floor, it felt disgusting.

Kazue tries to speak, but no voice would come out. The voice in her mind tells her, _'Everything here is disgusting, but it cannot be changed,'_

'Abuse?' Kazue thinks and the voice agrees, but Kazue doesn't know what she's suppose to do with the information. 

_**Clack. Clack.** _

Then, there were heavy footsteps, Kazue sees it was a man in his mid-thirties. He has neat black hair combed behind and blue eyes that are as dark as the night skies. He would look more handsome if he smiled instead of frowning.

Kazue watches as the man walks towards the the girl, he squats down as he looks at the girl with a smirk, "Are you still trying to resist?"

The girl stops sobbing, she stopped moving in general as if she froze in fear. 

_'No, no. It's not fear, look PROPERLY-'_ The voice in her mind screamed at her and Kazue's confused by it all as she continues to watch silently.

Kazue watches as how the man taunts and mock her, saying how her _sister_ will never be free and how her torture will _never_ end. 

"Even death rejects you! You will never see your sister who have moved on!" The man gave a mocking laughter before standing up. 

"You can't escape this, Miho," The man says before walking away and something clicks into mind.

_**Drip. Drop.** _

"Miho- As in, Mihoko?" Kazue mutters in confusion and surprise, while the voice at the back of her mind chimes in, _"Obviously! You dumb!"_

Kazue swats her hands on thin air, trying to ignore the voice that talks in her mind ever since she was born. 

"But, her hair isn't that long?" Kazue mutters but the scenery changes and she tries to focus on something else, throwing the doubt away.

* * *

There is no more blue-haired girl, but instead, there is 3 teenagers. Two girls and one boy. 

One of the girl has blue eyes while the other has green eyes; and the boy has darker blue eyes. They stood in a circle, hands holding onto each other smiling. Below them is a weird circle, as they close their eyes and speak, all Kazue hears are static noises but she noted their happy smiles.

The scene soon cracks and falls off like shattered glasses, revealing a burning scene. The boy crying as he holds onto a girl with blood dripping from her mouth while the girl with blue eyes stood not far, looking at them with a sad frown. 

The boy looks different this time, it was strange, because his eyes were glowing red like blood.

As he looks up to the sky, he screamed of a name, "Miho-" while the girl who watches him just silently begin to cry.

It wasn't long before the blue-eyed girl disappears into the shadows, the boy held onto the girl with closed green eyes in his hands. He tighten his hold onto the girl who is no longer alive, "I will bring you back, for sure!"

"No matter the consequences," He whispers and the scene turns grey before it burns like how a burning paper would.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kazue asks confused, and it doesn't help that the voice in her mind is unusually quiet that it unnerves her.

_**Step. Step.** _

There were footsteps behind her, as Kazue turns her head, she sees her friends, Mihoko standing directly behind her. Short baby blue hair and magenta eyes reflecting Kazue in them.

"Mihoko?" Kazue calls out hesitantly, and Mihoko nods with a sad smile.

"What is this about?" Kazue asks again while Mihoko gives Kazue a hug and something. Before she could return the hug, Kazue was pulled. She didn't have time to check what it was as she was pulled from behind, but she _knows_ that there is nothing behind her but an invisible force that pulls Kazue backwards.

It was almost as if saying, _Your time is up._

"I'm sorry, but go to the Chigusa's. They are all the clues you need for this _quest_." Mihoko says for the first time and the last time.

'Quest? Why do you make this sound like a RPG-game??' Kazue tries to laugh but all she actually does was choke on her sobs, because her tears won't stop falling. The voice in her mind however decides to makes it's presence noticed, _'It's an adventure. It's an adventure you don't want to go through but you have to- for me- no...'_

Kazue's eyes are heavy as they slowly close. She watches as how Mihoko waves at her sadly as she listens to the voice in her mind whom for once sounds like they were crying, _'For us. I'm sorry for your sufferings, but for **us**. You have to do this.'_

* * *

When Kazue wakes up the next morning, she has a very bad feeling. In her hands is an earring pair of silver rectangular-shaped earrings with Tanzanite-gems at the end. 'It looks familair,' Kazue thinks she should know who they belong to but doesn't, so she shakes her head to clear her mind. 

She had more important things to pay attention first. 

"It's missing the other one," Kazue notes, and decides that she needs answers, and she will get it when she sees Mihoko in school.

She rushes down stairs to school, waving to her grandmother shouting about not needing breakfast. Her grandmother, Fujimiya Mieko sighs. Her once brown hair are turning grey and jade-green eyes looking at her granddaughter's running back with a sad but fond smile.

"Like Mother Like Daughter, I guess." Mieko nodded to herself before taking out her phone to call someone.

"It has begun, Kiko. Stay alert, I'd be sending her soon," Mieko says before hanging up, not giving the other a chance to even greet her.

The person on the other side of the phone just remained quiet, they grimace as they look at the calendar in the dark room. On the same table, there was a picture frame of 4 people smiling. A couple smiling, an elder by the side and a child in the middle. They looked like a happy family. 

* * *

When Kazue arrives at school, there was a bad feeling that makes her stomach twist like the washing machine again. Lately, she has too much of this upset stomachs that she wonders if she needs to go see the doctor for it.

However, that was the least of her problems. 

Kano was the first to panic as she cries to Kazue, "Kana went missing!"

According to Kano's yesterday,

_Kana was with her when they were walking back home yesterday after the cake outing. However, Kana got a phone call and then after the call, Kana came back with a very serious face. Kana tells Kano that she wants to meet a friend, but Kana didn't make it home that night and her phone was found at the corner of the streets where Kana and Kano parted._

Atsuko has a grim look as she also has a bad news, "I received a mail from Mihoko this morning, saying that there's a family emergency and she moved back to her hometown," 

Kazue looks horrified by the events happening, before she turns to Atsuko and asks, "Where is Mihoko's hometown?"

Atsuko frowns, "The problem is, she didn't leave an address. Instead, she said, it was where your cousin is, Kazue."

Kazue is shock but even if she wants to continue, the school bell rings and everyone goes back to their respective classes.

"Good morning, class. Mr. Miwa took one-month leave to attend to a family emergency but fear not, there is a new transfer student! Please come in!" A teacher came in and announced to the class.

A girl with brown hair tied to a braid and golden eyes walks into the class, with a bright grin she introduces herself.

"I am Sakae Taki, it's nice to meet all of you." There was something hiding behind her smiles, Kazue faintly realizes, 'This won't end up nice' and the voice in her mind is quiet and it unsettles her even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One by one, questions are appearing and no answers are found. All the people who are missing are they all related? Somehow, yes.


	2. Blessed or Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone once said that there's a fine line between crazy and a genius however it applies the same to everything.
> 
> To those that are blessed, it's a thin line to see if they are blessed or cursed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's certainly not normal to hear voices in your mind okay. 
> 
> Fact of the day: The tiny voices they hear are theirs, but in another lifetime.

**Life is a series of outcomes; not everything come as how you predict them and everything could go wrong.**

**But as long as you breathe-**

**You can be stronger.**

**One day, henceforth one far day ahead.**

* * *

**_Drop. Drop._ **

When he wakes up, it was in a dark place. He hears droplets of water, but he couldn't understand if there was a leak or was it something else.

In his mind, there was a tiny voice babbling in panic, ' _that something's gone and it's empty emptyempty **empty-** '_

But soon, another darker voice covered the tiny voice. It began to manifest as it talks to him, _'Have you ever wondered who you are?'_

A boy with ash-blonde hair and wine-red eyes looks around. But there was nobody but him in the empty room. 

It was strange, that he could not remember anything. All he remembers were flashes of red and pain...

Blood stains cover the once pristine white tiles, the blue-grey walls are now slightly purple. There was a discard female middle school uniform at a corner, but that's the only rubbish he found.

"If there is a past life, I wonder what was I?" The boy asks himself, and the voices in his mind shuts up like he burnt them.

The boy walks around with bare feet, walking absently as blood trails after him, as he tries to look around to find an exit. 

The boy mused, "Am I still alive? How did I die?"

Behind, at the back of his mind, he could hear soft whispers of a girl's. It wasn't like the voices, it was like a memory. Whenever he closes his eyes, he could see a girl with brown hair, her eyes are blurred but _he knows her._

 **A memory he could no longer remember.** ~~Because for all wishes, there are unspeakable prices-~~

However, when he looked behind, there was nobody. The whispers are continuous, as it calls out for a name. The voices in his mind starts to have a debate, and within everything he decides to drown in them.

He vaguely thinks that she was calling out to a name that he could only hear as static noises. He wants to ask but no one would answer him, because there isn't anyone anymore.

"Who am I?" 

The questions echoes in the empty hallways.

* * *

**_The world's spinning and burning-_ **

**_If God were ever real, he could not have saved anyone-_ **

**_We are all falling with a tight rope in hand,_ **

**_When we are born, we don't have wings we called freedom._ **

* * *

A girl with long dark brown hair tied to a pony tail prays, “Please, please-”

Sapphire blue eyes shines in the dark, as she prays in the seemingly-abandoned shine. Her hands clap together as she whispers, “Please let everyone have a happy end.” 

The girl nods to herself before taking out an old brown book, written in it are letters that are almost fading. She reads them, hoping and praying like a mantra. 

**In this world, everything runs in a circle.**

**As long as you breathe, as long as you run and live—**

**As you breathe and become stronger-**

***smudge ink***

“You-chan, I do not advocate this. It won't help, especially when it's this cold.” A boy with lilac eyes called out to her, his tone is laced with worry and disapproval. The floor was slightly iced, frozen from the still winter season.

She nods as she stands, “Yes. Of course,”

"Let's go back," The girl walks ahead while the boy follows after her attentively like a follower. 

A brown cover book stayed behind at the spot where the girl once was. Innocently waiting for someone else to pick it up.

* * *

Ever since Kazue could understand words, even before she was conscious, there's a voice that accompanies her.

A voice that is familiar, warm and trusting but otherwise a stranger.

Years ago, with her father's glares and her mother's worried glances, Kazue was never alone even when she was locked in her room, listening to her parents arguing.

“It's fine, they won't argue for so long. They'd be normal soon,” The voice blabbers on, despite knowing that Kazue doesn't understand but it continues to talk. As it talks and mumbles, it becomes a comfort for Kazue to drown all the noises away.

The voice speaks as if it's a part of her, as if it belongs to her, or at least a part of herself.

It was always there, talking about things that exists and things that aren't there.

“Who am I and what is my role?” Kazue sometimes finds herself dreaming about falling into a sea of fire.

_Everything and everywhere is burning, nothing is spared._

Behind her is a man muttering nonsense while standing further is two girls holding hands as they look after the man. They continue to mutter, there were some angry noises and there were also sad noises.

Yet, when she wakes up, the world is cleared for another day.

To the present day, her friends are missing and as uncomfortable as she was, the voice in her mind tells her, _'It's just another day,'_

And Kazue hates herself for nodding along with the voice, hands writing down whatever she could understand from the replacement teacher, she tries to distract herself from the cruel thoughts that swarms her mind.

* * *

Somewhere else waiting is a boy with dark hair and grey eyes. He is Kirigaya Shunsuke, the only heir to the Kirigaya Co.

_He is a clue, another guide._

Shunsuke stares at the grey skies. His throat tight and dry, he wishes he had some warm tea with him.

Remembering how when he was much younger, someone would always rush him to drink tea because it'd make him feel _better_.

_**Crunch. Crunch.** _

His boots makes noises as he steps on the ice that forms from the pile of snow. 

The snowflakes falls, and the world becomes so pure, and so white. 

“What am I doing?” He laughed to himself, he remembers about his cousin, once they had light blue hair that looks like snow and garnet-jewel eyes. But one day, a boy comes and his cousin _turns_ to a girl with brown hair and golden eyes- Sakae Taki. They transferred school once their purpose was done. 

His best friends went missing after the appearance of a boy named Yasu Tsubasa.

Shunsuke hates himself for being a reason why his friends are all missing in just one night.

Shunsuke shakes his head, throwing away negative thoughts as he whispered mockingly, "People named Yasu are definitely my enemies," 

The warm breathe manifest itself into white puffs, Shunsuke walks around the streets as he tries to remember the time he had fun with his best friends.

His friends and classmates, Chigusa Yori and Amane Machiko went missing along with Yasu Tsubasa. It's like a kidnapping case but even the police had no clue where they went.

“My role sucks,” He mutters before falling silent as if he was waiting for something, but his mind was so silent that he felt so sad. 

Sometimes Shunsuke felt happy that he no longer hear voices in his mind because _they weren't normal_. But it also hurts him that the voice that accompanies his for whole life is no longer there.

He looks up the sky, standing in the park alone, “Where are you?”

Was he asking about the voice? Or did he ask about his missing best friends? Shunsuke would like assume it's everything.

_**Whoosh!** _

The wind blows, and as it passes Shunsuke.

 _“You all are not meant to be. History will repeat itself,”_ A familiar voice whispers but when Shunsuke turn behind, there was no one.

However, there was a pair of foot prints behind him where the voice was heard, and it makes him confused.

“Whose voice did I hear?” Shunsuke asks and he doubts his own sanity, 'Or was it ever there?'

Someone once told him, someone with their faces blurred but voice as clear as crystals.

_"When someone sinks down, that means they gave up on swimming and waiting to float. But as their sins chain them down, they could never go above the surface."_

Before Shunsuke could dwell into it deeper, his pocket vibrates. It was a call, and Shunsuke frowns at the caller's ID.

"Hello? What's wrong, Kiko-san?" Shunsuke picks up his phone, and greets the person with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yes, I got it. A guest, yes? When will she arrive?" Shunsuke asked again, completely composed like the heir he was to a large multi millionaire company under his parents. Shunsuke nods when he got an answer, the person at the other line hang up on him quickly.

Shunsuke sighs, as he decides to walk back home to get ready.

He has a guest, and something tells him that his now boring days will finally take a turn. For the better or worst, Shunsuke didn't want to think but _do._

* * *

When the school bell rang, Kazue immediately ran outside of class to met with her grandmother who appeared by the school gate. Even if the transfer student is strange, but she got more important things to do. 

Her friends, Kano and Atsuko was nowhere found. In fact, the world seemed to only be the two of them, where as students and teachers are nowhere found.

"Grandmother?" Kazue questions, extremely confused.

"Here, go to this address if you want your friends back," Fujimiya Mieko passes a piece of paper to Kazue with a sad smile.

"You... know?" Kazue is confused and Mieko chuckles, "I have been in this business for so long, of course I know! Here, my guidance for you."

Kazue looks at Mieko with wide eyes when she holds out tickets for her. Kazue hugs the ticket and paper close, "Thanks, grandmother!"

"May the Fortune of Light look after you," Mieko pats Kazue's head and for a second, Kazue felt light as if she received a real blessing.

"Do you know what happen to You-chan, Grandma?" Kazue asks again, as she hands over her school bag to Mieko.

Mieko hummed with a smile, Kazue knows that _smile_ which tells that Mieko knows something Kazue doesn't and she isn't planning to share.

"Just go and find your own answers, dearie." Mieko smiled and Kazue walks away with her smartphone and purse.

Her uniform on as she rushes to her next stop, all she could think of was that she has no time to waste.

* * *

All the while, Miwa Subaru is at a subway meeting with a man with dark plum red hair and amber eyes.

"Akane-kun, it's been a while." Subaru says and gives the man, Akane a handshake. Akane hummed before pulling off his hoodie that covered his face.

He turns to Subaru, "Sure. Enough with the greetings, the Kamiya had took a move and we gotta go, fast."

"How about the informant? Is she okay?" Subaru, who has a white cap on his head, whispers as they both walk into the crowds in the train.

"She is still waiting, she said that Yasu is also ready to make a move. They acquire a new weapon lately too..." Akane says as Subaru frowns before mentioning, "I also wanna try to find one of my students. One of them went missing, it ... must be a coincidence right?"

"We'd have to see," Akane mutters with a frown, making Subaru thinks that he has more information not yet revealed. 

"Then I hope we aren't too late," Subaru continues as they walk further into the crowd. 

_**Whoosh!** _

At the opposite of Akane and Subaru's lane, there was a girl with sapphire eyes and a boy with lilac eyes. 

The girl was looking at Akane before her attention was taken by the boy with lilac eyes. The boy sighs, "It's time to go, You-chan."

"Sure," The girl nods and they hopped onto another train.

At this moment, Fujimiya Kazue hops off the said train and arrives at the same train station where Akane and Subaru are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their paths intersects, if they are meant to meet by Fate-
> 
> No matter how diverse their paths are, they are bound to meet at a crossroad. 
> 
> And there, shall they be judged. Judge upon what?
> 
> **Who knows.**


	3. The Myth of Two That Became One (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stories are called myth, because they aren't real. Other times, a legend that hides the truth surely isn't real.
> 
> There times where the world may be unfair, but second chances are always given, and outcomes are but outcomes.
> 
> "I will never stop" One half of the soul wished once upon a time.  
> "Please stay with me" The other half of the soul never stopped screaming and begging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact of the chapter: A devil is not born out of hatred nor a fallen angel, they are humans who've lost their humanities.

**_For the same things that happened for centuries,_ **

**_It'd just continue again and again._ **

**_Even if the worst comes to worse-_ **

**_And we'd crash down all together._ **

* * *

_In a long long time ago, there lived a village isolated from the outside world. The village was a secret due to the rituals it has, that is when they were born, it was decided who they must marry to produce the next generations. Each of the villagers are special, because they aren't real humans. They were filled with Monsters of different races, bound to the place like a curse. They try to keep the bloodlines separated and does not spare anyone who tries otherwise._

_One day, a female human wonders into the village by accident. At first, the male villagers were curious about the human because they have never seen one before. Before long, the female human married a Ghoul and had a daughter. She had ash-blonde hair and wine-red eyes, looking exactly like her own father._

_They were not suppose to be a thing. A human and a ghoul. Prey and their predator._

_It was against nature. Love is blind after all._

_The villagers were outraged when they found out and they hunted down the family of three, killing the female human who begged them to not hurt her loved one, and in turn, the Ghoul had to watch how his human suffer and who is unable to heal due to her being a human._

_Hatred filled the ghoul as he breathe his last breath, he cursed the villagers, **"I curse all of you! This close-mindedness of yours will end your very bloodline like you did to mine!"** and thus, the villagers began to be scared, even if they did not feel remorse of killing and separating a loving couple and so what they did is that they gave away the child at the mountains hoping she'd die._

_Bound to his words, they have slowly become extinct. With how food sources become little, family was no longer a concept. The fight to the fittest, and they fought for survival. No kins are spared._

**In the end, none of them lived. Died by their very hands and greed.**

* * *

The baby girl of a mixture of a human and ghoul. Weak as a human with their features but she has the features of a ghoul.

A ghoul has the ability to hunt. The ability to survive and heal faster by just consuming meat or blood.

Lucky or not, the girl was found by a mountain hiker, searching for wild vegetables and he decided to adopt the girl. As the child grew up, she notices how she was different from her human families, like how sometimes she has the urge to bite some and eat something raw There were also time where blood smelled a lot tastier than it should be. It terrifies her in a bad and good way, bad as in she might hurt her precious family and good as if she had found her own calling.

_Let's playing pretend,_

_because we didn't like to say goodbye._

_So we'd say goodnight instead,_

_We whispers sweets nothing as above us are just stars and the moon._

The girl grew up unlike her _sister_ , who is a real human, because she felt more comfortable being a boy instead. Her mother was very angered and told her that it's wrong while the father who picked her up told her that it's fine to be themselves. Both husband and wife are the complete opposite, the father is kind while the mother was greedy for the money the man has.

However, was it really fine because as much as the girl felt like she was a boy, then they could fell justified at being in love with their own sister. Well, basically, the ghoul knows that they weren't blood related. On the other hand, the ghoul's sister was the opposite, with dark brown hair and bright amber eyes. It was as if an angel has descended to earth and it graces everyone with her blessing of a smile. Because of the brilliant personality of hers, the ghoul was attracted to her.

It took them 16 years of running around each other, hitting cold walls of misunderstandings, before both sisters claim that they indeed have feelings for each other. However, on the day they confessed, their father had an accident and died on the way hiking down the mountains. Their mother was a cruel woman who prioritize money and actually had an affair so she tried to sell both sisters to different families to earn more money. The father's funeral wasn't even held as both daughters were the ones who buried him while their mother was gone.

On the night before both sisters would be 'sold' out, the Ghoul goes to the sister's room and told her to escape. 

"What _is this_ , they'd ask incredulously, that we'd get in trouble!" The sister emphasizes with her hands pulling her hair in distress, but as much as it did, the ghoul just nods.

“Its okay, they don't know-” The ghoul says, trying to comfort her, gulping before continuing, "I can't lose you. I don't want to lose you, so let's escape from here. Father's the only good person in this family, and since he's gone, let's go."

The ghouls' words have convinced the sister to do, although the ghoul felt guilty but they do think that love is way, _way_ more important that money and a mother who doesn't care about her. All that woman cared about was money. 

"But- but where do we go? Everyone would judge us!" The sister asks, eyebrows furrows in worry as she bites her lips.

The ghoul stops, holding onto the sister's chin as she looks at the sister's eyes, "They can say whatever they want. All I want is for us to be happy." 

When the sister relaxes and breaks into a smile, the ghoul leans down and when their lips would lock, there was a ugly shriek of a scream. It was a voice both of them dislikes as they separate and frowns at the source of the scream. 

Looking behind them, it was indeed their 'mother' who points at them like they were disgusting. As if they were trash, and this irks the ghoul as she screamed at them as disgraces. 

Then, due to that loud scream, it leaded to a crowd. An angry mob crowd.

Then a bunch of people holding fire torches coming their way.

“What are you guys doing!” Everyone was screaming, some was looking worried and most of them are sick with anger clouding their usual kind eyes.

_Stop, that is forbidden!_

_You two are the cause of your father's dead!_

_How indecent!_

The angry words that comes from the villagers are the lies from their so-called mother.

**_ In a long time ago, they were one but they were not twins. They are two in love- both biologically in the same gender but one in the mind of a boy while the other is a girl. _ **

As they were separated, the ghoul was tortured daily in the dark cell where they could not see the sunlight. The ghoul could hear the screams of their loved ones, unable to hep them nor see them. Their sufferings was the only way for the ghoul to know if she's alive and the ghoul hates themselves from being relieved when they hear them screaming in pain and sobs.

"Revenge, _revenge_!" The ghoul would mutter day and night, "I will get my revenge."

As they mutter and mutter, listen to their voices helplessly. 

_“I will do_ _**anything** and I will_ _listen to your every command, in return-”_

They pray, they hope for anybody, somebody to come-

_“Change my Fate.”_

They ask for a chance.

_“No matter the cost.”_

They made a wish to the devils.

**_Crunch. Crunch._ **

It was a different sound of footsteps today, the expensive boots steps on the dusty concrete-stone floors before stopping in front of the ghoul's cell. The ghoul didn't even bother to raise their head, due to laziness and weak-will as they wait for the newcomer to do something, but didn't expect what he did.

"My name is ------- and I would like to present to you a chance to take revenge." The man's voice was smug, and the ghoul looks up in shock to see a man with midnight blue eyes smirking down at her.

"Revenge? Really?" The ghoul asked, hope starting to grow in their red shining eyes.

"Yes," The man nods, he paused a bit before telling the ghoul, "However, everything has it's price. Are you willing to drop everything in you to get this revenge that would cost your very being?" 

There was a underlying tone of _forever_ not said out in his offer. It was a dangerous offer, the ghoul knows that much. Still, the ghoul looks down, she knows the seriousness of the conversation. However, revenge is just a nod away, and would they let this chance go? For all the ghoul knows, there might not even be a second chance. Hastily, they nod their heads and sold their soul to the man with midnight-blue eyes. 

"Tell me your name," The man demanded.

"My name is Kusanagi Satoru, I will take revenge the world who took the little time we had." The ghoul speaks, the 'we' in their words were obviously about _them_.

"Very well, Satoru. From now on wards, your soul belongs to me while your heart belong to your love." He spoke with a smirk before disappearing into the night. A simple gold key was laid at where he once stood. 

A faint voice of the said man's voice left, blown by the wind, “Red is the color of revolution.”

On the night that Satoru broke free, the ghoul watches as their beloved was tied onto a wood and burned to death for being a 'witch' that killed her own father while her mother cried of crocodile tears, trying to act so pitiful. The timing was so perfect, something's wrong but the ghoul's mind was filled with too much anger that it consumed them.

"We could be happy, if not for stupid humans and their petty little minds." Satoru grit their teeth, as they crash in to take back the remains of his sister, the ghoul vowed to never forgive. There was nothing to forgive. 

_"They took everything from me, so I will burn their worlds down."_

Satoru walked away with blood trailing after their wake. Everyone would cry and beg, but no one was sparred. Satoru glanced at the forever terror printed onto their mother's face, it made the ghoul happy.

“Indeed, red is a color of change. The color of blood.”

As a fire match drop, the village and mountain, and everything that was with them are all burned into the fire. The houses, the surrounding, the mountains, the people, everything was on fire.

* * *

"Hah-"

Kana huffs, trying to catch her breathe. It was a suffocating dream, or maybe nightmare.

It felt all too real, yet it took her 10 years before realizing that the ghoul was her. Those dreams was her _past life._

The voice at the back of her mind huffs, _“See! I told you, but you never listened.”_

Kana became silent, “Then, what am I to do with these?”

Kana, who is currently a reincarnated ghoul in a human shell, feels that everything she dream about were so real yet they do not exist in history or any mentions and it extremely conflicts Kana.

The voice quiets down as it tells her gently, _“Red is the color of revolution.”_

It doesn't help when the dreams repeat every night. Hence, everyday Kana wakes up from the same dream in confusion, looking at Kano with feelings that are not-siblings like because- _because it felt so wrong-_ and a mini voice in the back of her mind agrees.

The voice talks to Kana gently, _“Fate is strange, and everything has it's own purpose. I'm sorry for the confusion, but you're to continue our myth.”_

Kana ask about the myth, but the voice simply tells her, _“It's not time yet.”_

Kana decides, the voice is hiding something from her, and that something is something she will come to hate.

Kana gets up from bed, and continues her routine. Pushing away those dreams and reasons and questions she won't get answers of until it's time.

“What did you dream of?” Kano would ask in worry when she sees the eye bags under Kana's eyes increase and become darker, since Kana would always shutter because the dream she had was realistic and sad and it would come true if they didn't take precautions.

The voice hums, _“Perhaps it would. Maybe it won't.”_

“Something- Something-” Kana starts and her voice would always tremble and fail her due to fear.

 _Wrong_ is a word that Kana gulps down, as the voice in her mind advises her not to tell. Kana will give up, and put up a strained smile as she lies with a cherry tone, “I forgot about it already! Besides, let's go to school, or we'd be late~”

Everyday was struggle between her love for her twin and the logic that same genders cannot love each other and the fact that they were blood-related makes her feel disgusted of herself. No matter how much her twin insists that she would love Kana for who she is, Kana is insecure and all Kano could do is watch and support as silently as she always did.

Years passed quickly, Kana and Kano are close friends with Kazue, a girl that lives next door and to two girls called Sudou Atsuko and Amaya Mihoko. When Kana is with them, she felt relieved and her conflict inner love towards her twin would disappear as she enjoys the life of a normal high school student. 

_“All good things must come to and end. Like how everything myth has an ending. You are a bearer of us, you will finish what I could no longer do.”_ The voice starts all of a sudden. As the voice talks, as Kana was preparing for school.

It was strange, because the voice never does that. 

The voice didn't stop, not after it apologized in a very familiar voice, _“I'm sorry.”_

The curtains of the bedroom flutters by the wind, Kana felt someone stood behind her when the voice apologises.

During that moment, Kana was in front of a mirror, and she saw it by the mirror, it was a blonde boy but when she blinks again, he was gone. No matter how she call out, the voice never talked anymore.

As if it had finished it's duty, the voice had no duty to remain anymore. 

“Just, who exactly was that voice?” Kana mutters, the blonde boy she saw, wasn't just any stranger.

_She knows him, but who?_

However, the following day, after the cake-eating event with her usual group of friends, Kana received a call from someone unknown. Kana wanted to reject the call, but her hand accidentally clicked onto the accept.

Before she could even greet the person, the person on the other side have commanded her, "Now it's time to do what you should have done long ago. Come back to me, at once. I have a job for you," 

Kana drops her phone because it was a voice she remembers from her dreams. 

The man with midnight blue eyes, Kana recalls and as if she could no longer control her own body, it began to move on it's own like it's under a spell. As her consciousness fades, her body walked on by it's own. 

* * *

Kirigaya Shunsuke is now standing in front of the train station waiting. Huffing warm breathe into the cold air, he looks cold when he doesn't talk. But when he faces someone, he is always nice and kind. 

Whenever he was asked, "Why are you so friendly?"

Shunsuke's eyes would cloud, as he dish out another fake smile, "It makes me more approachable. I do want many friends after all,"

Everything he said were lies, because he no longer remember the original reason.

Loneliness can sometimes drive someone mad. 

Shunsuke shakes his head, thinking, ‘Bad memories, bad memories begone!’before blinking remembering why he was at the train station, “Where is the guest though?”

Shunsuke squints his eyes, staring into the small crowd before he caught a flash of turquoise, he knew he found the guest.

* * *

When Kazue steps out of the train, the voice in her mind starts screaming. 

_'Look behind! Quick! LOOK BEHIND!!!! HURRY- HURRY BEFORE- BEFORE-'_ The voice in Kazue's mind screams and chokes like a real person, urging Kazue to turn towards the train where as the door is closing.

Kazue turns, and she sees a person with a familiar back and brown hair. A spark of recognition in her eyes as she shouts, "You-chan!" 

Kazue scrambles to reach forwards to the doors that are closed, she watches how the girl's ears were covered by another boy with lilac eyes. He looks at Kazue with a disapproving glare and Kazue could only watch helplessly as the train moves away.

Then, there was a ring. Kazue feels the whole world around her went stale. 

The voice then mutters coldly, _“Why bother calling out? In the end, you can't save her either.”_

Kazue froze, because the voice rarely talks like that. The voice tells her things, with the reason of, _“Things that exists, exists. Things that doesn't exist, doesn't exists.”_

But why? Why is it that the voice was so sure she can't save her cousin? Because she let her go once?

Why did it say ‘either’? Was there someone else she needed to save too?

Why?

_Why?_

**_Pat!_ **

Kazue looks up in shock, there was a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind to find the owner of the hands is another student like her, but a bit older.

“Hello, I'm Kirigaya Shunsuke. Are you Fujimiya Kazue?” He introduces himself, and Kazue felt her throat dry, so she nods and let herself follow him.

“I'm your guide. I will bring you to the house you'd live in your stay,” Shunsuke paused as Kazue who had followed him from behind and out of the station, too stopped.

Shunsuke looked up the skies, there was the full moon, “I hope you are the one I'm waiting for.”

Kazue looked at him in dazed, there was a faint shadow of another man that overlaps his figure. A man she doesn't know, but her voice does.

“You-” Kazue tries to talk, but a sudden dizziness hits her. As she stumbles forwards, ignoring the worried calls from the boy in front of her.

What Kazue hears when she closes her eyes is a voice of a man. A voice she never heard before, but clearly she remembers, _“You're finally here”_ and the voice in her mind answers instead, _“I've come to fulfill my promise.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More questions will come before the answers begin.


	4. Fate is Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some truths are hidden, but the dots are starting to appear. What shape is shown at the end? 
> 
> Nobody knows.
> 
> But understand that fate and dreams differs, and everything starts with a wish. Dream as you wish, but we all rise from below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more you struggle, the deeper your despair becomes.
> 
> Nobody will be there to save you, if you don't want to save yourself.

_Everyone, I'm still laughing-_

_Even if you're not here again in summer,_

_so I'll never hope reluctantly_

_abiding him and her, again and again_

* * *

Inside another train, Yori slaps Tsubasa's hand away lightly. The time was nearing almost midnight, so there weren't much people. Hence, no one notices the two high school students. 

Yori looks at Tsubasa and chided lightly, "What were you doing? I heard Kae-chan's voice!"

"She is a bad influence, you know it." Tsubasa huffs, arms crossed in front of his chest. 

"Blah!" Yori spats, before muttering to herself, "I know, I _know!_ That it's not time yet..."

Tsubasa nods, but he says nothing as he guides her to an empty seat. Yori huffs but sits regardless.

Then, he stood in front of her, like a knight protecting her from other's eyes. Both Tsubasa and Yori looks outside the window.

The dark skies are void of stars, but the full moon was visible. 

"The night is still young," Yori starts idly, while Tsubasa takes his phone out, "I booked a hotel on the next station, then we can rest." 

Yori nods, listening to the calming music from the speakers, it lulls her to closes her eyes.

As she closes her eyes, Tsubasa looks down on her. 

His eyes were gleaming red before it dimmed back to lilac. 

* * *

_Drip! Drip!_

Inside Yori's dream, it was raining. Although she walked alone in the rain, she wasn't affected by the weather.

Thus, she realized that without a doubt, this was a nightmare of the Past. 

_'But whose nightmare is this?'_ The voice in Yori's mind asks playfully.

That question leaves Yori wondering in doubt, 'Is this really a nightmare? Or is it something else?'

Yori watches as another girl ran past the rain, nothing to cover herself, so she was drenched whole. 

Her name was Yoko, named after the child of the Sea, yet it also meant as one from the dark.

She was holding onto a sword, it looks normal but the handle was blue and it looked extraordinary. 

As it rained, across flat ground, there was two person. Yoko, and a man with golden eyes. Yoko holds up a sword as she faces the man in front of her. The man stands in front of her as her back was a cliff. 

"Just give up. Please, I beg you,"

His golden eyes looked at Yoko's blue eyes in sadness while Yoko stared back at him with rage, "Why are you giving up!? It's not over yet!"

"I'm sorry." He says, although he looks apologetic, he didn't lower his sword.

"The moment you who fight all this time, struggling and promising us that you won't be like _him_ but you still give up-" Yoko argues back.

"I just can't-" The man shakes his head. 

"You gave in to despair! You gave in to _him!_ And you swore not too!" Yoko continues to shout. 

"Yoko!" "Yuusuke!" They shouted each other names, as if agreeing they won't yield to another. 

"I'm sorry." Yuusuke, the man with golden eyes apologizes.

"Well, I'm angry!" Yoko huffs. 

"I have choose my path." Yuusuke continues. 

"You've got your own path, I got my own." Yoko sighs, but agrees. 

"We can't win him." Yuusuke states as he charges forwards. 

"The battle's not over, nobody knows who'd win in the end!" Yoko easily clashes her sword with his.

Before Yoko could continue her words, there was a splatter of blood onto her face. Looking down, she almost trembled at the sight of a sword stabbed out from Yuusuke's stomach. The stabber just pulled the sword out without regards, as Yuusuke cough blood out.

Yuusuke coughed more blood out as he slide down, dropping his sword, which had a golden handle.

Yoko quickly kept her sword into the sword sheath at her waist, before pulling Yuusuke into her arms. 

"How wonderful! AS expected of _her_ friends. You're still not giving up." The stabber smirks, he is a man who looks identical with Yuusuke, but with blue eyes. 

"Of course, you bastard! You finally show up!?" Yoko growls at the man, extremely angered. 

"Yuusuke is your twin brother! Your other half! Why- _How could you even do this?"_ Yoko shouted, biting her bottom lips as she awaits for his answers. 

She just couldn't understand, how such a person could be so cold. 

"To obtain power." He answers, and it angers Yoko more.

"And what happens next? What made you so sure that you'd get stronger by doing this? You're empty!" Yoko shouts at him with rage taking over her eyes.

"You're empty. You're soulless, you have no sympathy! Are you even a real human?" Yoko criticizes him.

The man pauses, before questioning her with a frown, "Why don't you just give up?" 

"You'd never get to know who'd win until the end!" Yoko fights, the more displease he was, the happier Yoko felt. 

"Then I'd end it all here!" He smirks before looking down upon her, "Then you'd know." 

He holds the sword up and slash downwards, but before the sword reaches Yoko, Yuusuke had pushed her down the cliff. 

"Yuusuke!" Yoko screamed as she falls backwards, as tears flowed, she saw a pair of green eyes staring back at her in shock.

Yoko thought to herself as she closed her eyes, "Ah, this is the end."

Yuusuke stared at the man in front of him, before calling him out, "Brother." 

The man looks at him, "Goodbye." 

That man killed his own twin, for the sake of power. 

He ended up killing everyone around him. 

In the end, he was still all alone. 

Yori blinks awake when Tsubasa shakes her shoulders.

Tsubasa tells her, "We're here. Let's go,"

As the train door opens, the voice in her mind tells her, _"You are one of the bearer of 'the endless curse'. You are now awaken."_

All in the while, Yori is confused and lets herself get pulled away.

* * *

After wandering in the dark for some time, Kazue then finds herself in a space. Kazue thinks it's a dream, about a girl.

A girl whose name is Megumi. It was a name quite similar to hers. 

She looks like Kazue, but with longer brown hair tied to a bun with jewelries to hold them together. She holds a sea-green jade-blade, and Kazue thinks she looks graceful when she does the sword dance elegantly. 

She watches as the girl becomes into a woman. Kazue watches as she slices her enemies down, killing everyone who stood against her. 

It was against her will to kill so much, through the innocents and those who are evil, she slaughtered with any thoughts like a puppet. 

"Why did you kill her?" Another woman asked her, clearly angered. 

"Why indeed, but you should die too," Megumi answered monotonously.

"Why?" The woman screamed.

"You'd regret this--" Megumi answers.

"I should have let it end there. I should have lost then" is what you'd think soon!" 

"Real despair awaits you!" Was the woman's last words. 

The woman disappears. As red blood pooled on the floor, stained herself, as tears ran down her cheeks, she looks up the rainy skies.

"Real despair awaits us all." Megumi turned her back and spoke. To others, she seemed to repeat what she said earlier, but to Kazue, it felt like she was talking to her. Kazue's shocked, 'Is she staring at me? Can she see me-' 

Her question is answered when Megumi opens her mouth, her eyes darken as if there was no emotion, "I have fulfilled the mission."

In the end, she was all alone. She turned her back against the dead body and bows, before she kneels on one leg.

Kazue turned behind to her eyes but her visions blurs, as if she's watching a trail version of a video that only the premium members can watch the full version and she was on trail version. However, Kazue remember those _midnight blue eyes._

She knows them, but her eyes dimmed as it felt heavy.

Kazue slowly closes her eyes, and her question remains unknown, _'which one are you?'_

_"You've seen enough,"_ The voice in her mind tells her, and another male's voice continues, _"May your warnings be of use to you."_

Both voices paused before talking together, as if a taunt, or perhaps an afterthought, _"You can't run away. Not this time. Not anymore."_

* * *

Kazue wakes up to the noises of someone speaking. 

"She arrived safely. Although she fainted, but she's fine."

It was the sound of a woman, speaking into the phone, and to Kazue's surprise, she hears another voice of someone familiar answers, "Good to know. Treat her well."

'Grandmother!' Kazue's sleepiness was wiped out. She immediately opens her eyes and regrets it. The sunlight burns her eyes. 

"I understand, Master. This is my destiny after all." She says before ending the call. 

'It's morning already?' Kazue thinks, blearily as she opens her eyes slowly to adjust to the brightness. The sunlight that blares into the room hurts her eyes.

"Where am I?" She mutters, confused and the door to the room she's in, creaks open.

A woman with dark red hair that reaches her waist and mulberry eyes walks into the room, in her hands is a tray of porridge and water.

"You are?" Kazue asks while looking at the woman, who just smiles at her and says, "I am Chigusa Kiko, your aunt. Chigusa Yori's stepmother."

"Step-...mother?"

"Yes, I have been waiting for you." Kiko says solemnly, "I have waited for you for a very long time."

Kazue stared back, eyes blinking very fast. It was like she thinks blinking would erase the delusion in front of her. Kazue let out a sigh and before she says anything, Kazue's stomach just growls.

"I'd explain to you about everything..." Kiko lets out a sigh, as she passes the bowl of porridge to Kazue, "but it's better for you to eat something first."

* * *

At somewhere else, near a grave is a handsome boy. He has dark hair and blue eyes. Not far is a boy with ash-blonde hair and wine-red eyes, he's Kusanagi Satoru. 

Kusanagi Satoru goes up to the boy, "Tsukasa-sama, it's time."

The boy turns to glance at Satoru, his midnight blue eyes staring into Satoru's red ones without changing his emotions. 

The boy is Yasu Tsukasa, the next heir to the Yasu Family. 

The Yasu Family, which is well known to be a company that works with book records and ancient items and expensive jewelry studies. However, not known to public, the Yasu is actually well-known assassins that held ties to the underworld, both in literal sense and the Yakuza. 

Tsukasa nods and walks away, with Satoru following behind him. As his black cloak swayed along the wind, nobody knew whose grave he visited since he never put flowers but stared at the graveyard in general. 

"Let's go." Tsukasa says, as the wind blows, he is reminded of a far away past. 

_"Let's go. Just like this," A warm hand holding onto Tsukasa's._

_"Without stopping, straight forward." A woman's voice says to Tsukasa, as he looks up to see her smile._

_"Your feelings will surely be heard!" She said, but Tsukasa could never remember her face._

_"You can do it. Only_ you _could do it."_

In the end, who was she? Tsukasa thinks that it's Miho, but there was just something that didn't match. 

Fierce yet sadden green _(was it really green?)_ eyes stared back at his, Tsukasa is confused and conflicted.

_"What if this **truth** hurts you?" _The voice in his mind whispered, and Tsukasa thinks it makes sense.

He doesn't really remember. He just doesn't know, but is it really Miho?

_"Stop thinking, there's no mistake."_ The voice in Tsukasa's head whispers, and a haze appears in his midnight blue eyes.

"Yes..." Tsukasa answers, his voice was like a doll. 

Tsukasa's confused, and he just doesn't want to care anymore.

It has been 100 and more years of living, wandering in the world, trying to find the person in his blurry memories.

Satoru looked at Tsukasa from behind, he didn't say anything.

He just stayed quiet, after all, his contract was just to stand by his side.

In exchange for trading for revenge, Satoru vowed to never betray him.

But that doesn't mean he needs to be loyal to Tsukasa.


End file.
